Switchout: Hogwarts version
by kabuxshika
Summary: Harry and inui switch places. inui juice is unleashed on hogwarts. Sister story: Switchout: harry's version.
1. Chapter 1

Switchout: A Harry Potter

**Switchout: A Harry Potter**

**/Prince of Tennis Crossover**

"Potter!" Came Snape's voice from the front of the room. Inui looked up. Yes, he answered to Potter now, because the real Harry Potter was taking his place in Seigaku. Why ever had he let that boy convince him to do this?

"Yes, professor?" The potions professor irked him. It was, he knew an irrational feeling, especially when they shared a passion for potions, but the man just set his teeth on edge.

He looked to his potion to see if it was ready for the next ingredient and added it in, when he saw that it was. He then began to slice up some roots to add to his incomplete concoction. This will be my finest Juice ever. He grinned a wicked little grin at the thought of serving it to a few of Potter's peers and most especially to Snape.

"Potter!" He jerked barely missing his finger with the knife as Snape grabbed him by his robe, yes robe. It made him feel like it was a bathhouse. He blinked up at Snape and realized he hadn't heard a word the man had said after acknowledging him. "Yes, professor?" he said again, watching as Snape's eyes narrowed and a sneer graced his lips. Oh, how he wished he had some of his Inui Juice to shove past those sneering, cocky little lips right now.

"I asked what you are making!? That looks nothing like the potion you were assigned to complete!" Those hated lips quirked slightly into a smirk and Inui added the last sliced bits of the root. The Slytherin side of the class was snickering, the Gryffindor's holding their breaths or as Ron was doing staring wide-eyed as 'the famous Harry Potter' faced down 'greasy old Snape'.

"Why don't you have a taste professor?" He asked as a small explosion rocked the cauldron and turned the newest Inui Juice a wicked, threatening dark purple he filled a beaker with it and pressed it into the hand he removed from his school robe. Really, ROBES!?

Snape looked at the viscous potion suspiciously "I think not." He said in short, clipped tones. Inui smirked. "Are you frightened of my potion, professor? " He asked as he filled a second beaker and brought it to his lips. "I must have forgotten that Slytherins were cowardly he murmured as if to himself before downing the Juice.

He smirked at Snape in challenge. His eyes were asking "Now, what will you do? Will you drink it to save face?" Snape seemed to have noticed his position and glanced around the room. The entire class was watching him. "Slytherins are self-preserving, not cowardly." He stated to correct that devious little bastard Potter, before downing his beaker as the Gryffindor had. His face screwed up and he thought 'This is disgusting, How could Potter drink this without even wrinkling his nose at the taste?!' He watched as 'Potter' poured the disgusting drink into a container, barely noting the grin on his face before his knees buckled and he fell to the ground out cold.

"Harryyy?" Inui's grin vanished at that pathetic, annoying little whine of a voice. "Yes, Ron?" He asked his lips twisting slightly in a grimace that Draco noted with interest. Ron looked from 'Harry' to Snape's motionless body once again and trying to control the squeaky pitch of his voice asked, "Did you….- Is Snape….d-dead?" He finally managed.

Inui smirked and knelt by Snape, making a big show of checking for signs of life. "Unfortunately, no. He's still alive." Draco stood and went over to Harry, squatting so he wasn't on his knees before his archenemy he watched the other. Finally, he said "You've changed, Potter. That was a Slytherin trick, through and through. Have you ever thought of asking the Sorting Hat to try again? Switch houses, you know?"

Inui looked at him "I just might do that. Would you like some Juice?" Draco blinked some "Like pumpkin Juice?" Inui gave a wicked grin and lifted the container of Inui Juice. "No, Inui Juice." Draco hurriedly backed away. "No, thank you." He said. Thankfully, for him and Ron the bell rung then and the class ran out to escape from the odd events that had occurred.


	2. Chapter 2

Switchout: Inui's version Chapter 2

Inui glanced over the unconscious body of the professor and finished cleaning any traces of his precious juice from the cauldron. "Well, see you around." He muttered safely putting his inui juice within reach in his robe and headed out, pausing at the door he glanced back "Hm, maybe I should put you behind your desk…" He shrugged, "Nevermind," he said as another teacher urged them all to their next classes.

He sighed as Ron and Hermione found him, babbling about what he'd done. "Harry, when Snape wakes up he's going to be pissed!" Hermione said stepping in front of him. He'd been ignoring them so this was the only thing he'd caught "So? To truly be a master of potions you have to be able to overcome anything you might ingest. He doesn't need to be teaching if he can't even do that." Hermione shut her mouth eyes wide and Ron took a try. "The whole of Slytherin will be after us!" Hermione had apparently recovered because she popped in with "Not to mention Snape has another class this hour. What if he doesn't wake up?"

Inui shrugged and smiled a bit "You're going to be late to class." He purred stepping into the Transfiguration room. This made both the others check the time and Hermione gasped whirling to run to her next class as Ron gave him one last dubious look before heading off in a different direction. Inui smiled. 'Finally. They're gone.'

Snape indeed had a class this hour, sadly this hour was pure Ravenclaw. A nightmare for any Professor in Snape's position and dangerous given his dark mark. Especially since so many secrets hung around this particular professor, Ravenclaws would be itching to know everything.

"What's wrong with him?" One student asked nudging their unconscious professer with a foot, he didn't move and soon the whole flock of Ravenclaw students surrounded the dark male poking and prodding. Finally someone found the nerve to suggest what most were thinking.

"This is the only chance we'll ever have to clear up a few things." The feminine voice purred as a hand reached out to unbutton his collar, but it didn't stop there slowly unbuttoning his robe all the way down his body and spreading the cloth away from his chest.

Notepads came out immediately and scars were documented and measured, his prick limp as it was, was also measured the coloring of his nipples and groin area noted down as someone began to draw the partially exposed professor, another group of curious Ravenclaws were inspecting his hair and face and a murmur started as they realized that his hair and nose weren't like this normally they set to fixing his hair but his nose was a curse he'd had since his school days with the Marauders and would take much more than they could do all at once. Soon his hair fell in soft, silky strands that fell about his face framing it delicately, it looked nice now that his wrinkles had been smoothed out, his body didn't need any work, being toned, well muscled and despite all the scars nice to look at. Who knew?

Halfway through Transfigurations Inui's forehead began to hurt and images flashed through his mind. He remembered Harry telling him to go to Snape if this ever happened and NOT Dumbledore, since the cunning old man might see through everything. He stood and ran out, straight back to the Potion's room. He barely noticed what the other's were doing to him as he yelled for them to get out.

The Ravenclaw students had just decided to finish stripping him and turn him over when Harry Potter of all people ran in and caught them. There was much squealing and chatter as they ran out, lest any of them be knelt casting a locking charm on the door as he dumped water on him to wake him.

Severus immediately came to and his narrow eyes focused on Potter even as he realized the state his clothes were in. He sat up moving away a little as he began to fix his robe, glaring at him. "What do you think you were doing?" He hissed icily. Inui ignored that and told him what was happening. He could explain the rest affter the pain was gone.

Severus sneered and it was Inui's turn to glare. "Don't make me give you another dose." He growled.

Severus glared but concentrated creating a block in the link between Harry and Voldemort. Once he saw Harry's body relax, he asked again, "What were you doing to me?"

Inui rubbed his forehead. "I wasn't doing anything. I came in here and a bunch of Ravenclaws were taking notes." He looked him over and reached out touching his hair. "Actually, they did a good job on this." He said, amused as Snape knocked his hand away he leaned in, pressing a kiss to the other's lips.

Snape's eyes widened and he went to shove him off, but found the younger male had his wrists very well occupied. "MMph!" he turned his head, glaring viciously. "Get off of me!"

Inui smirked and held him down easily, toned as the man's body was it was no match for Harry's Quidditch toned muscles and youth. He forced his arms above his head as he leaned in kissing him again. "If I had stayed behind while you were out, I would have been doing something like this, not writing or drawing."

THAT drew Snape's attention and he growled "They were doing WHAT?!"

Inui licked Snape's lips lightly "They were taking notes and I do believe they were about to take your robe the rest of the way off. I imagine that would have put you in a difficult position with the school, right, Mr. Death Eater?" he whispered the last into his ear as his hand traveled down his arm to where the Dark Mark would hissed at him jerking his arm.

"That's none of your business, Potter." He spat venomously. "It was your fault I was in that position, anyway!"

He smiled a little and, holding his wrists with one hand he began to unbutton the few buttons Snape had managed to fix. "That's true." He murmured pressing his lips to Snape's pliant lips "I wonder though, how far those Ravenclaws would have gone in their experiment." he whispered, his other hand now down by his cock.

Snape writhed and Inui watched the muscles in his arms moving under his skin "Goddammit, Potter!" Snape was beginning to really get frustrated and all he'd done was kiss him.

Inui smiled amused wondering what he'd do if he actually did start molesting him. He stayed on him a little longer letting Snape work out his frustration by trying to free himself. He ran his free thumb over Snape's lips amused, he didn't hate them anymore. "I'm going to let you up." He told him as Severus tried to bite his thumb, "I'd appreciate it if we both forgot this ever happened."

At this he got off him and Snape jerked his robe around himself, watching him warily as he began to right himself. In all his years no one had ever just let him go after proving their strength. He was ashamed to realize his cock had risen during this debacle, in his mind he had known he was going to be raped, but his body almost welcomed it. He supposed that's what came of being a Death Eater, you got used to being raped and soon came to desire it. "I..don't understand." He finally admitted grudgingly. "I thought you were going to rape me."

Inui looked back at him from his seat on a cauldron "I was, but I'm no rapist, and you're victim enough without me adding to it." He hopped up going to the cabinets holding the tons of potions stuff needed for this class. "Hm. Since I'm here I may as well experiment." Severus flowed to his feet in a instant. "Don't you dare!" he roared at him, earning a giant grin from Inui though he kept it hidden, the awkward moment was over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Switchout: chapter 3 **  
**Harry's world**

Later after the classes were over, Inui stayed behind with Snape, chatting about which ingredients caused what reactions in which potions. In the meantime Ron and Hermione were talking avidly about Harry's actions today. "Hermione, I swear, he's got to be possessed!" Ron hissed. Where Ron ha learned of possession, she would never know but she agreed that something was wrong so she started looking for books on exorcism. "Shouldn't you be heading to your dorm?" Snape finally asked, having been watching, the one who was not Potter pore through his notes.

"Mmhm" Came a distracted hum as 'Potter' turned the page.

He tried a different tactic. "Or should I be asking should you be getting back to your own body?"

Inui looked up amused. "My, my Potter underestimated you." he teased, leaning on the man's desk and inspecting him. "but it makes it easier for me. Tell me about the man behind the Mark."

"I'm not telling you anything, until you answer some of my questions." Inui smirked laying his chest on Snape's desk and stretching idly. "Like who I am? I came from a muggle school. Harry and I switched bodies with a potion I brewed. You can call me Inui." Snape stared "You're a muggle?"

Inui smirked, looking up at him "Is that so shocking?" He asked, standing and moving over to where he was reorganizing his ingredients. As soon as the boy got close Snape had his wand at his throat. He glared as Harry's mouth quirked into a smirk.

"I'd like to see what you can do with that, but not now." He pushed it to the side and looked him over. "What's so different between you and me, hm? Is a muggle like a leper here?" Snape's eyes were narrow with the nearness of the one who could have raped him, it hadn't been nearly long enough for him to trust him not to do it again. "This is it!" Hermione whispered excitedly, "An exorcism potion." She read a little more and smiled. "It also has a spell."

Ron looked up at her. He had gotten tired of reading some time ago, "Yay, can we go now?"

She nodded, copying the spell and the potion 'recipe' for Snape, "I just want to let Professor Snape know first and leave this with him." She said getting up and putting the books away.

"I'll meet you back at the common room." Ron told her as they left the library together.

She smiled brightly and waved goodbye to him before running to take the potion list to Professor Snape. "I'll go and see if he's still in the Potions classroom first." She decided. Who knew how long that potion he drank would last. She peeked inside and her eyes widened to see Snape pressed against the cabinets holding the ingredients the class used, and Harry or whoever was possessing Harry right in front of him. She burst into the room, wand at the ready "Impedimenta!" She yelled, watching as Harry's body flew several feet away from Snape.

Inui gasped as he was suddenly thrown away from the man and flung onto his bottom a few feet away.

"Are you alright, Professor?" Hermione asked, moving into the room, wand trained on Harry. "Quite." Snape bit out, watching her. Did she know?

Inui stood and watched Hermione, amused. "You again. What are you, in love with the man? As far as I could tell, most Gryffindors don't like him, yet you've stood up for him and even came to see him after classes." He was rather enjoying the red flushing the girl's cheeks at his words. "Oh? Did I hit the mark?"

Hermione glared at him "Of course not. I came here to give him this!" She thrust the paper at Snape, glancing in his direction as he took it, reading it. "An exorcism?" She nodded, "Harry isn't himself Professor. I'm sure of it."

Inui smirked slightly, "My goodness, is that what the fuss is about?" he moved closer until he was just in front of her. "He knows already. We were just talking about it."

Hermione blinked looking over at Snape.

Snape glared at Inui "He's a muggle, he and Harry willingly switched bodies with a potion. I thank you for the solution though, I'll be sure to start on it right away."

Inui smirked lightly and moved behind Snape, doing a pretty good impression of him as he wrapped his arms around his neck leaning on him lightly, "Insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione's body twitched and she whirled around, as Snape gave Inui an annoyed look. "Where did you hear that!?" She demanded "You have no right to call me that!"

Inui didn't reply for a moment, his face bland, then he distracted himself with kissing Snape's neck as he murmured "None of your business."Snape, of course pulled away elbowing him. Hermione's eyebrow twitched as she imagined a variety of curses she could try out on him. "Errrrr! If you weren't in Harry's body, you would regret it, luckily for you, I won't get the chance seeing as how you'll be back to your muggle school soon and Harry will be back here." She whirled back around and was out the door before Inui could reply. "Honestly, who does that boy think he is?" She fumed on her way to the gryffindor common room.

Inui returned to the desk and his reading, as Snape hunted for what he'd need. He glanced at the other still idly flipping through his notes. "Are you going to tell me what that potion was this morning?" Inui hummed, then looked up at him. "Inui Juice." He said glanced at him.

"What was in it?" He tried, since he obviously couldn't figure out what Inui juice was, or why it had knocked him out. "Just some things I picked out of your ingredients." He told Snape, having no intention of revealing his newest Inui juice's recipe. Snape watched him for a moment longer before he began to prepare the potion that would send Inui back to his own body.


	4. Chapter 4

Switchout: Hogwarts Version

4

"Inui."

Inui turned at the sound of his own name, looking at Snape, "You really shouldn't use that name I public, Severus." He purred, using the man's first name on purpose.

Snape's eyebrow arched coolly and he held up a stoppered bottle. "I won't have to after this."

Inui looked at it then took it out of his hand. "The potion Hermione had you make?" He asked, though he already knew it had to be that.

"Yes, the exorcism potion. It's time for you to go." Snape replied watching him carefully in case he should try to destroy the potion.

"You know this is probably a bad idea, Harry isn't ready to return, I'm sure he's come up with some way to stay where he's at."

Snape removed the stopper from the bottle. "Drink it, and we'll find out won't we?"

Inui sighed. "Yes, but I don't relish the thought of floating through the world with no body." He said before lifting the potion to his lips and drinking it down.

Nothing happened at first, then Harry's knees buckled and his body fell forward, straight into Snape's arms, stopping any talk in the hallway as everyone looked to see what had happened.

Harry's body jerked as Kikumaru's soul popped into it and, unbeknownst to all his cock rose beneath his robes.

Kikumaru opened his eyes and blinked not recognizing anyone, he clung to Snape and rubbed against him a little as he hid his face. "Where am I? What's going on?" he whispered.

Snape took him into his classroom and shoved him off him. "What's your name, kid?"

Kikumaru looked up at him. "I'm Kikumaru. Who're you, and where's Inui? I was talking to him then suddenly I woke up here."

Snape sighed, Harry had to be in this Inui boy's body, so Inui's soul had gone into this kid's body because he was closest to his real body. "I am Severus Snape and what just happened was your soul got shoved out of your body and into this one….How good are you at sports?" He really didn't want to do this, but the Quidditch game was too soon and he couldn't send this boy back until he made up another batch of the exorcism potion, besides they were playing Slytherin and it would be Harry's fault if Gryffindor lost.

Kikumaru gave a small "Hehee~!" as he hugged onto Snape and smirked, "I'm awesome at sports."

Snape gave him a look and set him on the ground "Good, I'll show you where you need to be, and give you a quick tutorial."

Kikumaru pouted, his cock still hard under the robes he was wearing. "Right now? Inui told me.." He leaned up and whispered "He told me I needed to lose my hard-on before I played."

Snape's step faltered and he glared at the other. "You don't have time, and I highly doubt your …hard-on will affect your playing."

Kikumaru looked doubtful but he obediently followed Snape to learn how to fly.

Snape led him out onto the Quidditch Pitch and gave him a broom.

Kikumaru stopped, looking at I quizzically. "What am I doing with this?"

"You ride it." Snape replied, sounding 'almost' amused.

"What? You mean like witches?" Snape's mouth twitched "Well, in this case wizard is a more appropriate term." He purred. "Place the broom on the ground. Then stand hold out your arm hand facing down and command the broom 'up' with a firm authoritative voice. Understand?"

Kikumaru set the broom down "I can't believe I'll be riding a broom stick..it kinda makes me feel uke." He muttered before standing again and looking at the broom "Up!" The broom flew into his hand.

"It seems you share Potter's natural ability, maybe because flying doesn't require a brain" Snape purred "Well, go on, mount your broom stick."

Kikumaru blushed a little "God, when you say it that way…" He mounted holding the broom firmly as he kicked off from the ground gently. The broom rose a bit and he relaxed into it leaning forward and shooting forward. After getting the broom under control his natural acrobatics took over, combined with Harry's seeker reflexes he was a natural on the broom.

"Well, I suppose that was expected." Snape muttered. "Just so you know there will be balls flying everywhere when you play later today! Come down and let me tell you about the ones you need to worry about!"

Kikumaru laughed and dove, the broom stick stopping just in front of Snape, Kikumaru on his hands with his legs above him. "This is awesome!" his potion-induced erection all but forgotten he swung down off the broom, feet hitting the floor seconds before he pounced Snape yet again, kissing his cheek. "Thank you!"

Snape was stunned for a moment, but once he regained thought, he shoved him off again. "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Kikumaru asked.

"Jumping on me! Being so affectionate! Both are annoying and either could get one of us in trouble. So just stop!"

Kikumaru giggled, "Do I get to practice with the balls?"

Snape sighed and shook his head "I don't feel like fighting with them. The one you'll be most concerned with is the smallest the golden snitch it flies around and you try to catch it. The others that you;ll need to think of are Bludgers. They'll be flying around trying to kill you. Avoid them catch the snitch that's basically it."

Kikumaru blinked a bit. "Right, ok. No problem. When is the game?"

"Remember when I said you didn't have any time? I wasn't joking. You'll be back on this pitch in Quidditch gear in less than an hour. Let's go get you to your team."

Kikumaru grinned widely "Yes, Sir!" he carried his broom happily. He rather liked riding it, he wondered if he could make it work back at home. Soon, that and any other thoughts he was thinking were gone from his head as he got caught up in preparing to play Quidditch.


End file.
